BLue wants to pLay a song game!
Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! is the 14th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goof #Gallery Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Snail *Felt Friends *Sock Monkey *Crabs *Octopi *Herons *Spider Summary Steve & Blue play out some song games with their friends. Recap Steve plays Blue's Clues to find out what song game Blue wants to play instead of Head & Shoulders. Steve gets his notebook form Sidetable Drawer and explains one more time to the viewers on how Blue's Clues is played. After that, Steve pretends to be a giant as he looks for the 1st clue. Steve finds the 1st clue on the picture of a sun. Steve draws the 1st clue, a sun, in his notebook. After that, Steve, Blue & Sock Monkey Play Monkeys On The Bed. Not long after that, Mailbox comes in with a song of his own. It was "If You're Happy & You Know It". After that, Steve reads the letter where a group of kids had a song game of their own. The actions were opening & closing their hands for the Blue's Clues signature move. The next one was Blue barking, the 3rd one is about Tickety Tock telling the time & where Mailbox brings in the mail. After reading the letter, Steve was impressed with those action moves. Tickety's alarm bells sounded. Steve & blue go into the bedroom. Tickety hums out the tune of "If You're Happy And You Know It", Tickety asks Steve "Did I hear you singing this song?" and Tickety hums out the same tune. Steve tells her that he and Mailbox were singing "If You're Happy & You Know It". Tickety tells Steve "That's my favorite song game". So, Tickety started my stamping her feet and then waving her arms. Steve adds a couple more movements like wiggling the ears, wagging the tail and clapping the hands. Steve heard thunder. And rain started to fall. Steve realized that "rain" was the 2nd clue. He draws it in his notebook. After drawing the 2nd clue. Steve finds the 3rd clue on a spider. After drawing Blue and he sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a sun, rain and a spider. Steve thought it was "The Sunny Spider Who Gets Caught in the Rain Song. But that wasn't it. The answer was "Itsy Bitsy Spider". Steve, Blue, Sock Monkey, Tickety, Crab, Octopus, Heron, and Spider got together to play the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" song game. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the last episode to use the original Blue's Clues song. *This is actually not the last episode where the bass starts to play before Steve draws the clues. This is actually normal because this happens in several other episodes. *This episode had jazz beats. *The name of this episode is basically the same as Blue Wants to Play a Game, but just with Song added in the title. *This is the 4th episode to use the usual "No, it's a clue" line from Adventures in Art. *"Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!" is the first of two bonus episodes on the DVD Blue's Big Band and the first of two on the video Rhythm and Blue. *This is the last episode to feature an older version of the Blue's Clues song. *The only instruments that are left in the next version are the accordian and the piano. *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox sings "If You're Happy and You Know It" and waves his flag. **After the video letter, Steve and Tickety played the exact same game. ***This song game is Tickety's favorite. *When Steve tried to put the 1st 2 clues together, the 2nd clue (rain) rained on him, so he used his open notebook as an umbrella. *This is the only time Blue wags her tail by having her head offscreen. *Sidetable Drawer was the only character that didn't had a song game in this episode because in this episode which is called "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!" all she said was "Blue's Clues I'm so excited". *When Steve says "We have all three clues!" the audio is taken from Adventures in Art, Except it is little low pitched. *In some few scenes. You can see Steve's hair from late Season 1. *When Steve says "Do you know what this means?" his voice is extremely high-pitched. *When Steve asks Monkey the instructions of the Monkeys on the Bed game, his voice and hair from late Season 1 are both used. But throughout the game until the end, his late Season 1 voice is only used. *Instead of Steve singing the So Long Song in the room where he invites the viewer in, he sings it sitting on the ground with the characters. *After Steve tells the viewer he'll clap the pawprint off and when he says "It'll be great!", his voice is not as high. *The format looks a lot like the ones from later episodes such as What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Magenta Comes Over and Blue's News. *When Steve says "We Just got a letter" you can see Blue right by him. *This is the Season 2 premiere for the UK version. *This is the 3nd episode that Steve has his late season 1 hair. **The other 8 were Pretend Time, The Trying Game, What Does Blue Want to Make?, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Is Blue Afraid Of?, Magenta Comes Over and Blue's News. Goof *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith and Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Gallery